


Admitted Desires

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Emma Swan, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Love, M!P Emma Swan, Shameless Smut, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: “Would you ever do that?” She asked in faux-nonchalance.Emma chuckled. “Sorry, babe. There’s no way in hell I’m letting you tie me up like that.”Regina bit her lip. “Would youdothe tying?”





	1. Chapter 1

Life was great for them, in almost every aspect of their life. It was perfect, truthfully.

They’d been married for three years, had raised Henry to be an excellent young man, and then sent him off to explore other realms, their sex was _always_ fantastic, and they almost never fought.

That’s why Regina had never brought up the strongest desire she had. Something that she was terrified to ever bring up. Something that no one would have ever expected the Evil Queen to crave.

The Evil Queen, and Mayor Mills, both exhibited dominance, fearlessness, and power. Three things that she had never truly craved a day in her life.

The title of Queen had been forced upon her; she never wanted that role, she never wanted to be the ruler of hundreds of thousands of people. She never wanted the power that she wielded… It was all forced upon her, and to this day she hated that.

Yet, she still hadn’t had the nerve to risk bringing it up to Emma.

They didn’t really talk about their past sexual excursions… Partly because Regina was an extremely jealous individual that hated the idea of anyone else having had Emma first, especially the thief or pirate. Secondly, because she herself had only given herself sexually to two men, and once to Maleficent before she’d fallen in love with Emma, and they had all paled in comparison to the great Emma Swan, so there was really no reason to bring them up.

So because of their lack of dialogue on the topic, and the fear of Emma rejecting the idea, or being repulsed by it all together, she decided to save herself the risk of embarrassment and keep her need to be dominated a secret… Until one night, after a hard day in Town Hall, she was curled up into her wife’s side while they watched Fifty Shades Darker… and she realized she had the perfect opportunity to graze the subject without the risk of sounding off any alarms.

 “Would you ever do that?” She asked in faux-nonchalance.

Emma chuckled. “Sorry, babe. There’s no way in hell I’m letting you tie me up like that.”

Regina bit her lip to keep herself from smirking… The fact that being a sub was something Emma wouldn’t go for was an _excellent_ sign. “Would you _do_ the tying?” She asked.

Emma laughed. “If I tried to do that you’d divorce me in a nanosecond, so I’m good.”

Regina’s heart was pounding in her chest as she asked the next question. “Have you ever previously tied someone up like that?”

She felt Emma tense. “Gina…”

Regina held her breath for a moment as she thought about what to say to her wife, then gave up fighting her never-ending battle with herself and finally asked the question she’d been wanting to for years. “Have you ever dominated someone, Emma?”

She hoped to god the answer would be ‘no, but I’ve always wanted to,’ but knew that the most likely answer she’d receive was just a blunt ‘no.’.

Emma let out a long sigh and started to untangle herself from Regina, apparently anticipating that they were about to quarrel. She avoided Regina’s eyes as she nodded her head. “Yes.” She murmured.

Regina’s stomach fell. She was undeniably jealous, and minutely disappointed that she would not be Emma’s first the way that Emma would be hers, but there was time to ponder on that later. Right now she needed to maneuver through this conversation as delicately as possible because she could tell that Emma was building her walls up to protect herself.

“Did you… enjoy doing it?” The mayor asked softly as she rested a hand on Emma’s knee.

She watched as Emma clenched her jaw, but the blonde nodded. “I loved it.”

Regina inhaled deeply, trying not to let that sting. “Then why haven’t you brought this idea up to me?”

Emma’s head whipped around to face Regina staring straight into the eyes. “Are you being serious?” She asked with furrowed brows.

Regina nodded. “As serious as our wedding vows.” She admitted.

Emma gave her a bewildered look as if Regina asking that question was the craziest thing to have ever happened to her.  “You _exude_ power, Regina. Although when you’re home, you are sweet, tender, and cuddly; almost the exact opposite of your façade outside; you still have _never_ shown signs of wanting to explore that area with me… If anything, I thought that we’d bring it up and then you’d want to be the dominant, and I am _not_ a submissive, so I thought… I thought that it’d just go out the window and we’d be wasting our breaths trying to come to an agreement.”

Regina swallowed. “I’ve never been dominant, Emma. I only used the power I have so blatantly to protect myself, as you know. I still use it because now it’s a part of who I am, but it isn’t the _major_ part. You know that more than anyone.”

Emma pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, two signs that she was thinking furiously about something. “So you’re telling me that you don’t want to take turns on top anymore?”

Regina let out a slow, shaky breath; although she knew that Emma would never judge her for this, it was still incredibly hard to be open about what she wanted. “No, I want you to take me and fuck me until I beg you to stop… and then I want you to fuck me some more.”

Emma’s eyes went wide, and for a moment Regina had thought that she had been too brazen, but when she looked into those dark emerald orbs, she saw the same look of desire that she saw every time they were making love. “Of course, not _every_ time we have sex would be like that… Sometimes we would still make love, but other times?” She chuckled and shook her head. “Other times I want you to pin me down with magic and have your way with me.”

Emma’s eyes dilated immensely. “Fuck, Regina.” She whispered breathlessly.

Regina smirked. “What, darling? Queen got your tongue?”

Emma glared playfully. “Not yet, but she’s going to.”

Regina bit her lip and smiled as an overwhelming amount of love flowed through her circulatory system. She had no idea how the Evil Queen managed to snatch the Savior's heart, but she was ever so thankful that she had. She would be lost without Emma. “Would this be something you’d like to explore?”

“Yes!” Emma responded as she nodded her head vigorously.

Regina chuckled at just how excited her wife was at this idea. Knowing that BDSM was something that Emma was willing to give her felt like a liberation. She’d known that Emma was extremely laid back about most topics, more so than anyone she’d ever met, but she wasn’t sure until now if this subject would cause a fissure between them, and now she felt wholly at peace with herself.

She felt complete. Now that she knew that she could share this part of herself with Emma, there wasn’t a single thing she could want for. She had it all.: A beautiful, loyal, and loving wife; an amazing son, an accepting family, a fantastic job, close friends, and she was accepted and respected by the entire town…. And now? She was undoubtedly going to be even more satisfied in her sexual life.

Her life was everything she had always wanted.

 “We will have to sit down and talk about everything. Clear the details up. Figure out the limits, and what you do or do not want. Choose a safe word, and make sure we are 100% confident in our arrangements and ready to start before we begin any of this.” Emma said seriously. “But before we do any of that I need to know. Are you _positive_ that you want to submit, Regina? Like… _completely?”_

Regina smiled softly. “To you?” She asked with a slight tilt of her head. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is extremely short, but I definitely do intend to write a lot more on this. I am definitely open to requests on what you'd like to see done in the bedroom! :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was simple. Regina wanted everything. She wanted anything that Emma could possibly dream of, and she wanted to be the absolute best that the Sheriff had ever had.

So, when Emma was asking what all the Mayor was comfortable with, it had been relatively easy and quick… Because she’d agree to anything, Emma brought up.

“So, um… butt plugs? You’re okay with them as well?” Emma asked uncomfortably.

Regina smiled at her wife’s adorable awkwardness and cupped Emma’s face. “Yes.” She said, leaving her hand on her wife’s cheek as she continued to stare in amazement at her. “As I’ve said an abundant amount of times, Emma… I will do _everything_ you ask of me.”

“Regina, I know that you’re eager for this, but there are so many things that you can’t even imagine.” Emma started, concern evident on her face. “If there are things that you aren’t comfortable doing, this is your chance to tell me.”

The concern that her wife had for her made Regina’s heart do somersaults in her chest. How had she been blessed with such a magnificent woman? “There may be things that I won’t _physically_ enjoy, there may be things that I genuinely hate, but if you enjoy them I want you to do them to me because knowing that you are enjoying my body? That alone can get me off. I may beg you to stop, but the only time I will use the safe word will be if there is no way in hell that I can take any more of what you’re doing to me… and you'd have to be doing something excruciating because I withstood torture far worse than what I assume you’ve got in mind,”

When Emma still didn’t seem to sure about the idea of Regina _fully_ giving up instead of only _partly_ , Regina decided to go more in depth. “Baby, I want you to bind my ankles so that I can’t walk away from you, and handcuff my wrists so that I can’t push you away. I want you to throw me on the bed, chaining each limb to one of the posts so that no matter how hard I struggle, it’d be useless; the only choice I’d have is to lie there and submit to your mouth, your hands, your _orders._ I want to know that at that moment, my only purpose is to please you. I want to know that you, Emma Swan, only see me as a commodity.”

Emma bit her lip; her eyes fully dilated with titillation. “Jesus, Regina. That sounds fucking perfect; but are you sure? I don’t want this to be too much. I want this to be pleasurable for us both… I don’t want to ruin our marriage because I’ve crossed a line…”

Regina frowned, she hadn’t realized how this had to seem to Emma… not only had Regina just bombarded her with the information that Regina wanted to be submissive to her. “Oh, _darling_. Nothing that happens while we’re playing could ever hurt our marriage when we aren’t playing. No matter what, okay?”

Emma searched Regina’s eyes for a short moment before releasing a breath of alleviation and covered Regina’s hand that rested on her cheek with her own. “Are you sure, baby? “

Regina nodded. “I love you so much, Emma. You have no idea how much it means to me that I can share this part of myself with you.”

Emma smiled brightly and turned her face into Regina’s palm to plant a kiss on it. “I love you too, baby. More than anything.” Then she leaned forward, placing her face right in front of Regina’s breasts. “And I love both of you too.” She said cheekily.

Regina snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes. “Miss Swan-,”

Emma glared. “ _Mrs. Swan_.” She corrected sternly interrupting the brunette’s sentence and causing Regina’s stomach to alight with arousal.

“Sorry,” Regina said with a chuckle. “Old habits die hard.”

Emma glared dangerously. “You’re going to have to be taught then, I see. Don’t  you _ever_ disrespect me by calling me ‘Miss Swan’! We are **both** _Mrs. Swan_.”

The grave tone of Emma’s voice made it evident that they were beginning roleplay for the first time. Regina gulped in anticipation as she took her role.

“I’m sorry, Master. I-It just slipped. Please grant me mercy. I didn’t mean to disrespect you.” She pleaded, her heart pounding in her chest with anticipation for what was to come.

Emma stood up and shook her head. “I can’t allow you to walk around town forgetting your Master’s name, now can I, pet?” She asked as she roughly yanked Regina up and walked her towards the dining room table.

“No, Ma’am, you can’t.” She said squeaked out while Emma flipped her around and pushed her front down onto the table as she pulled up the pulled up her skirt.

Excitement was running through her body. She had no idea what Emma was going to do to her, and she loved it.

“Make a noise, and get punished even more severely, understood?” Emma demanded.

Regina fought back a whimper as she nodded, and then felt Emma’s firm hands pinn the mayor’s wrists behind her back. “Good girl.”

Regina almost let out a moan when she heard Emma’s praise, but she stopped herself; she was determined to be perfect for Emma on their first time… After all, why would Emma want to continue dominating her if she thought that Regina wasn’t going to obey her orders?

Emma, though, seemed to have heard and smacked her ass hard. “Not a sound, pet. If you so much as whimper again, I will add five for defiance.” She ordered. “You will count. You will thank me, and you will ask for another. You are to do this fifteen times, and that is _all_ that you are to do. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Regina croaked. She didn’t dare move a muscle as she prepared for the first impact. She wanted to remain Emma’s good girl.

 

_Smack._

 

Regina fought back a squeal. “Ah! One! Thank you, Ma’am. Please give me more.”

The mayor heard Emma’s hum of approval and smiled at herself. She was thoroughly happy knowing that she had pleased her Master.

_Smack._

The pain was fire, a burst of searing pain as the leather of her belt connected with the bare skin of Regina’s round ass.  “Mmph! _Two!_ Thank you, Ma’am. Please, will you give me another?”

When they reached fifteen, Emma’s belt dropped to her feet. Regina’s buttocks were raw, her thighs were shaking, but despite all of that, she was still drenched at her core.

When she heard the belt drop, Regina finally let out a whimper, and instantly regretted it when Emma grabbed a fistful of Regina’s hair and tilted her head back. “Didn’t I say ‘Not a sound, pet?” Emma growled into her ear, her voice was low, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and with a hint of more power than Regina was used to; and she loved it.

“Y-yes, Master. You did. I am sorry.” Regina responded.

Her breath hitched as she heard Emma’s zipper come undone. “Walk over towards the wall, put your back against it, and kneel,” Emma demanded.

Regina immediately went into action, her core sopping wet, and her clit throbbing with need.

Emma pulled down her pants and waved her magic at her own center. Moments later there was the familiar sight of a penis residing there. “You’re going to suck this until I cum, and if you refrain from using your teeth, I might just allow you to have an orgasm as well. If I feel teeth, there will be severe consequences” She said as she brought the shaft to Regina’s lips. “Don’t look away from me either, Pet. I want to watch your beautiful eyes as I fuck your face.”

“Yes, Master.” The brunette responded as she parted her lips and accepted the massive shaft.

Her heart was pounding as she tasted Emma’s magically conjured cock; she loved the feeling of it in her mouth. She had craved this for so long, and now? It was better than she’d ever expected. She loved that Emma was pushing her, unapologetically taking precisely what she wanted from Regina. Taking control of the former queen like it was never hers to have to begin with.

She continued staring into Emma’s eyes like she was ordered to do as she sucked as hard as she could. Emma smiled down at her, and then her eyes darkened as she lifted her hand behind Regina’s head, fisting into her hair and holding her in place. The blonde made notice to wink at Regina right before she began driving her shaft in and out of Regina’s mouth.

The look in the blonde’s eyes, on her face, was focused and almost animalistic as she shoved her penis deep into Regina’s throat, cutting off the brunette’s air supply momentarily before pulling back out again; just to repeat the motion.

Emma and Regina both let out guttural moans as Emma’s pace sped up. “Mmm. _Fuck_ , baby girl. Your mouth feels even better like this.” Emma discerned as she continued to pound the mayor’s throat.

She continued sucking as if her life depended on it, swirling her tongue around and making sure that her teeth didn’t even graze her wife’s magical penis.

She let out a small whimper and lamented the sound once more when there was a sharp yank of her hair that pulled her head upward and removed Emma’s cock from her mouth. “STOP making noise! This is for me, Pet. Not for you. Your mouth is mine, and I want silence while I use it! Show your enthusiasm with by letting me fuck your mouth; not by making noise. You are to hold still, and stay quiet.”

Arousal pooled at her core because of Emma’s sternness but nodded obediently. “Yes, Madame. I am sorry Madame, please use me for your pleasure. I will be good, I swear.”

Emma nodded and then shoved her dick back into Regina’s wide-open mouth and started an even more unruly pace. There was so much pre-cum on it this time that Regina had to fight herself not to moan. The fact that _Regina_ was the reason Emma’s cock was so ready to be sucked made her feel more pleasure than any orgasm could.

She remained unmoving and painfully silent as Emma used her mouth and throat to please herself, staring straight into Regina’s eyes.

It was clear that she was not permitted to suck any longer; and that the only thing that she was allowed to do at this point was close her lips as tightly around Emma’s cock as she could while staring into her beautiful green orbs.

She breathed through her nose, gagging with every thrust as Emma rammed her thick cock down her throat unapologetically.  Her eyes watered as she stifled her gag reflex to the best of her abilities as her master continued to punish her.

Two minutes later, Emma crunched her face and bit her lip in ecstasy. “ _Mmm._ **_Fuck_**!” Emma crooned as she jutted into Regina’s mouth, her cock gushing semen down her throat.

Regina swallowed greedily as her libido reached insurmountable heights. Emma’s taste was delectably salty with just the right amount of sweetness, and she was wholly addictive.

Regina continued to be Emma’s good girl, keeping her mouth suctioned around the rock hard shaft while the sheriff continued to pump in and out of her mouth.

Finally, Emma stepped back, and Regina stayed put; not daring to upset her master.

“Jesus you’re amazing,” Emma whispered before surrounding both she and her wife in a cloud of white smoke and transporting them to the bedroom.

When the cloud evaporated; Regina found herself lying on her back while her hands were cuffed to the headboard. She looked around and saw her wife was standing at the foot of the bed with a scandalous smile. “You’re going to refrain from coming until I say you’re allowed. If you cum; I will be very _very_ displeased and the consequences, you will face will be ones you will beg to get out of. Do you understand?”

Regina gulped as she nodded. “Yes, Master.”

Emma smiled and with one swift motion; Regina’s legs were lifted up in each one of Emma’s hands and spread eagle. Moments later, Emma slammed her cock into Regina, causing the brunette to mewl out in surprise.

Emma didn’t even attempt to start slowly. There was no warming up; and it was apparent that it was all for her, not for Regina; which made this all the more enjoyable for the queen. “Mmm. You’re such a slut. I didn’t even have to touch your clit. You got wet just from me fucking your face. Are you going to be a _good_ slut for me?” She inquired demandingly as she began pounding into Regina’s vagina.

Regina moaned at the words and nodded; her body was shaking rapidly as Emma’s cock rapidly slammed in and out of her. The speed Emma was going at was so brutal that it was clear as day she was using magic just to achieve it.

Regina moaned loudly as she felt fingers digging into her calves as the Sheriff continued her unrelenting thrusts into her sopping wet slit. The pace was erotically painful now, and all she could do was elicit squeals of untainted pleasure.

 Minutes later the orgasm that was building up in her core was overwhelming; all thoughts of the pain she was feeling subsided as her mind could only focus on the orgasm building in her cunt. She refused to cum without permission, though. She did not want to disappoint her master, so she swallowed the little pride she had left, and decided to beg; just like Emma had mentioned she loved.

Emma glared when Regina’s walls constricted around her cock, and Regina gulped. She knew she could only fight off the orgasm for just a little while longer, and she didn’t know when it was appropriate to start begging. However, when Emma let go of her left leg, and brought a hand to her clit and began to massage it; bringing her closer to an orgasm; she knew. “Pease, Master. Please allow me the honor of orgasming. Let my walls massage your gigantic cock.” The brunette whimpered; her brows scrunched together tightly as she struggled to hold back her orgasm.

Emma didn’t respond but instead started circling her wife’s clit faster; matching the pace of her shaft smashing into the tight pussy before her.

Regina began breathing heavily as she fought back her orgasm and pleaded once more with a voice that was trembling from need. “Please, Master. Please let me cum. I need to cum, ma’am _please_.” She was right on the precipice of what she was sure was going to be a stupefying climax, but she needed permission first… She refused to cum without permission, and the wait was becoming torturous.

“No,” Emma said pragmatically… as if it was the most straightforward decision she’d ever made.

Regina let out a whimper. “Please, Master. Please, I’ll do anything you want… Please allow me the privilege to cum for you.”

Emma smirked and pulled out of Regina, pulling her fingers away as well. Regina let out a wail of disappointment, only to feel her legs get yanked and the next thing she knew all four of her limbs were strapped to the bed, and her body was spread out and at Emma’s mercy.

The brunette queen yelped when Emma slammed her face into her pussy. She let out a whimper as her wife’s long, wet, and talented tongue came into contact with her soaked slit, and slid up to her bundle of nerves. “Nngh! M-master, please. I do not want to disobey you. Please let me cum.”

Emma shook her head no as she hummed into Regina’s folds.

Regina sucked her lips into her mouth and scrunched her face as she obeyed Emma’s command as best she could. Her body was straining against itself, and the ropes that constricted her to the bedposts were strung tight as Regina fought against them to keep her climax at bay.

The sheriff continued to meticulously lap at Regina’s apex for a few more minutes; torturing her obedient pet all along the way. Finally, just as Regina thought she was going to explode, Emma lifted up her head. “Cum for me, Pet.” She ordered before continuing to ravish the labia she’d been eating for the past ten minutes.

Regina saw white seconds later as an orgasm swept through her. “OH!! _FUCK_! M-MASTER GOD! YES!” She screamed out.

Her body was shaking with ecstasy and pleasure; her arms and fighting the ropes that bound them harder than they had all day. Her thighs trembling, her inner walls constricting, and her heart was pounding.

When the queen had ridden out her orgasm, her body went limp, and her breathing became heavy. She opened her eyes and saw that Emma’s legs were on either side of her head, and her vagina had returned and was currently hovering over her face. “Eat me out, Pet. Then I will release you.” She said softly.

Regina nodded ferociously and welcomed the feeling of Emma lowering herself onto her face. She tasted so much better than her magical cock; the scent and taste of her wife’s core were the most aphrodisiacal sensations that she could ever experience.

She drug her tongue through the swollen folds and then dipped her tongue into the delicate slit. Emma moaned and began to ride her face, focusing Regina’s tongue on her clit. Within a minute, Emma began to tremble and moan loudly.

The blonde rode the queen’s face for a few moments longer, and then climbed off of her submissive.

With a snap of her fingers, she released Regina from her bondages and gestured for the brunette to snuggle her with a nervous smile.

Regina returned the smile and cuddled into her wife’s side; happier than she’d care to admit.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, whose head was rested on her shoulder, and smiled. “That was fucking fantastic.” Emma declared.

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes as love and admiration for the woman whose arms she resided in. “Articulate as always, darling.”

Emma pinched her wife playfully. “Shut up.” She laughed. “I just had two massive orgasms… I think I’m allowed to have a lack of elegance.”

They laughed together for a few moments before Emma turned. “Seriously, though, Gina… How was that for you? You seemed to be having a good time, but-,”

Regina shut her wife up with a kiss. “God, I love you. I love us, and I loved _that_.” She said as she pointed to the ropes. “I hope that you’ll continue to do that. This was the most erotic experience of my life, and I _really_ don’t want it to end.”

Emma bit her lip, but her smile was still palpable. “Good.” She said as she kissed Regina once more. “Because that was only on level 1…. Next time I’m not going to take it so easy on you.”

Regina’s libido was already renewing itself at the thought of Emma being even more domineering than before. “I can’t wait.” She husked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Did you enjoy? Have anything specific you'd like to see? ******
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> ****  
> **Let me know! :) ******  
>   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my schedule has been hectic! I should be able to update more regularly now though. I hope you enjoy:)

Three days later, Regina stared at her phone and pouted... Emma had yet to respond to Regina’s query about what to bring her for lunch. She knew that the sheriff was most likely busy with something, so she tried not to let it get to her, but as of lately, Emma had seemed nervous around her, and it was starting to worry the brunette.

Regina knew that Emma was still very scared that she would overstep during their sexual encounters. She was still wholly concerned about ‘going too far,’ and still pausing in the middle to make sure that her wife was okay. It melted the former queen’s heart to know that her wife cared so deeply for her, but she wanted to some how get Emma to understand that she could do whatever she wanted to her.

So, out of ideas, Regina finally sat down at her computer and looked up ways to prove to your dominant partner that there was nothing that they could do to you to make you stop loving them.

Finally, after about forty minutes of research, she came top the conclusion that a Master/Slave contract with a bit of pet play inserted into it, would be the only way to prove to Emma that there was nothing Regina wouldn’t accept.

She sat down, at her Town Hall office, and began to type:

 

_I, Regina Swan, do hereby assert, that I will, from this date (5/28/2023), until the end of my life, serve my wife and Master; Emma Swan, however, whenever, and wherever she chooses; and agree to the terms listed below while we are interacting sexually._

  1. _During the times that we are not interacting sexually, I will be the wife I have always been, but, if at any point Emma decides to begin a sexual interaction, I will immediately, enthusiastically, and diligently comply in whatever way she demands, with my full being._
  2. _I shall, at all times, offer Emma absolute respect, shall address her only as “Master” or such other title that Emma shall direct, shall position my body in a physical position subordinate to Emma whenever ordered to do so._
  3. _I will diligently preserve and groom my body parts to Emma’s preferences, and for the exclusive use of Emma. Emma’s touch and use of my body will be my only source of pleasure as I will not, under **any** circumstance, engage in any act of self-gratification, nor physical contact of any kind with any other person except at the direction of, or permission by, Emma._
  4. _I shall never tell Emma no when she gives me an order._
  5. _I agree to answer any and all questions asked by Emma freely, promptly, and to the best of my knowledge. I further agree to volunteer any information that Emma should know regarding my physical or emotional state._
  6. _I agree to clean and maintain all toys, and to have them available for Emma’s use at all times, and to inform her of any needed repairs or replacements._
  7. _I agree to wear any items symbolic to Emma’s ownership of me whenever and wherever she orders._
  8. _Emma’s sexual and nonsexual use and abuse of my body are permitted._
  9. _I accept that I shall be placed and kept under strict discipline while indulging in intercourse, or within designated times._
  10. _I accept all methods of punishment sentenced to me by Emma, is permitted._
  11. _I accept all practices of restraint, chastisement, dispensed at Emma’s desire._
  12. _I accept that I any form of disobedience will not be tolerated and will be penalized in whatever form Emma deems right._
  13. _I accept all forms of torment that I will be subjected to that may cause suffering._
  14. _I am aware that any such suffering is out of love, and admiration from Emma._



_I do hereby reaffirm that I have entered into this agreement voluntarily, and all interactions performed here are entirely consensual. I declare and acknowledge my everlasting and unconditional dedication to serving Emma to her full satisfaction. I unashamedly confess that prior indulgence of my untampered conduct by others may have permitted me to become afflicted with inferior habits that may prove unsatisfactory to Emma, from which imperfections I  beg Emma to free me by retraining me with corporal punishment, or any and all means that she so desires in her unquestionable wisdom and expertise and may deem effective in guiding me to my sole ambition and life destiny of perfectly fulfilling her ever expectation of me._

When she finished typing, she printed it off and signed it at the bottom. She then printed off about thirty-five different articles on Domination that she’d thought might expand Emma’s horizons and put them all into a folder.

 When finished, the Mayor took a deep breath and loosened her shoulders before magically relocating herself in front of the Sheriff Station.

When she saw Emma arguing with a drunken inmate she laughed and shook her head in amusement before walking towards Emma’s office. She sat down in the chair in front of Emma’s desk and read over her contract a few more times before concluding that it was satisfactory.

She sat nervously in the chair, biting her lip and bouncing her leg in anticipation. She had no idea if this was going to be too much for Emma, or if this would potentially scare her away from BDSM altogether.

She heard the doorknob turn a few minutes later, and gulped at the lump in her throat… This was the moment she’d get her answer, and she wasn’t quite sure she was ready for it.

“You’re early,” Emma stated tiredly. “Sorry, for not textingyou  back earlier, it’s been one hell of a day.” She chuckled as she leaned down and kissed her wife on the lips.

Regina smiled and cupped her wife’s cheeks. “It’s quite alright, darling. I’m just happy to see that you aren’t dead.” She teased.

Emma rolled her eyes and sat down in her desk chair. “I’m not _that_ bad at my job.”

They both laughed gayly until Emma’s eyes caught sight of the folder of papers residing on Regina’s lap. Her eyes widened. “Regina… are those…” She gulped. “Oh god, Regina… over not texting back for a few hours? I-I didn’t think that you’d be so upset, I was just swamped. You’ve ignored me before on purpose, and for way longer!”

Regina furrowed her brows, not at all sure of what Emma was implying. “What on Earth are you talking about?” She asked.

“The divorce papers in your lap!” Emma said exasperatedly.

Regina looked at her lap, and let out a loud, boisterous guffaw. “I knew you were, mentally challenged darling… I just never thought you’d be _this_ foolish.” She leaned forward and handed the folder to her wife. “This is about our… newfound kink, shall we say?”

Emma’s relieved expression was humorous and endearing all at once. “If you ever scare me like that again I’m going to spank you so hard you’ll wish you hadn’t agreed to this.” She said, and by the look on her face, Regina almost believed her.

Emma opened the folder and looked at the first document: Regina’s contract. Her forehead crinkled, and she raised her head. “What is this?”

Regina swallowed thickly before explaining herself. “I know it probably seems as if I’m going overboard with the paperwork, but I needed you to see that I am aware of everything, that I know what all this road entails, and that I want this with you. I want this so much that you have no idea. When we’re in the bedroom, when we’re in the BDSM mode, I want it to be about you **_owning_** me, and using me to pleasure yourself. Not about you worrying that you’re going to hurt me… I trust you, and I welcome pain if it means that you’re being satisfied… I told you before, that if it is too much for me, I will say the safe word, but _only if_ I can’t handle anymore. I will take whatever you dish out to me, and try my hardest not to say it, but if, on the very slight chance that you _do_ go so hard that I can’t take anymore, I will use it.”

“Regina, I never want to go hard enough to make you have to safe word out. That’s what terrifies me. I never want to be someone that caused you pain.” Emma said, the fear in her voice enough to break Regina’s heart.

“Darling, you causing me pain is part of the **honor** of being able to submit to you. Don’t you see? I _want_ you to use me, and if I disobey, I _want_ to be punished. And I don’t want to like the punishment. Yes, I admit, I don’t like real pain, but if it happens that I disobey, or disrespect you, I will deserve it, and I will thank you for the discipline. The only way I’ll ever safe word out, is if I fear I’m going to be seriously hurt, or the pain becomes unbearable… But I trust that you won’t take it that far. And if you for some reason do, I promise you, as long as you stop as soon as I say ‘Lasagna,’ I will not be mad at you, I will not blame you, and I will not love you any less or leave you because of it.”

Emma looked to be meditating on everything Regina had just laid out to her; which caused anxiety to rise up in the queen’s chest. “And if you _do_ use the safe word without it being absolutely necessary?”

Regina smiled, relieved to know that Emma wasn’t calling it quits on BDSM. “Well, if I do, then you get to punish me as horribly as you wish.”

Emma chuckled and nodded, “Okay, I think I may just be able to live with that.” She conceded as she stood up and walked around her desk, pulling Regina up by her shirt, and into a tender kiss. “After the dinner tonight, I want to make love. No playing, but tomorrow morning? You have no idea what’s coming for you.”

Regina fought back a moan. “I can’t wait.” She crooned before connecting her lips with Emma’s once more.

 

**XXX**

She had gone to get drinks for the table. She was standing at the bar, waiting for the bar tender to finish making them when she had been cornered by Maleficent, who was unabashedly flirting with her.  Although Regina didn’t want to be rude, she really wanted the woman to leave her alone; not only because she was uncomfortable, but because she knew her wife would be furious if she caught them.

“C’mon, Regina. You can’t tell me you never thought about it when we were friends.” Maleficent slurred.

Regina was furious. “I can. With complete and total confidence, actually. You may be a blonde, but you are _not_ my type.”

“Oh, _please_ I’m everybody’s type,” Maleficent said as she pretended to pick lint off of Regina’s pristine jacket.

“I bet you’d like it if you tried.” She leaned in closer. Regina was just about ready to smack the older woman when the Dragon was rapidly ripped away from Regina’s body.

“Get the **_hell_** off of my wife, you nasty bitch,” Emma yelled as she threw the dragon to the floor. “If I _ever_ see you within a _mile_ of her again, I’ll destroy you!”

Regina had to admit that she had never been more turned on in her life but knew as soon as Emma met her eye that she was in for one hell of a beating once she got home. She lowered her head in shame; she knew that she should have pushed Maleficent away, that she should have made any attempt at all to prevent her from touching her. She just hoped that Emma wasn’t as mad as she had a right to be.

She walked away from the bar, heading straight to the table that their family was at, but a firm grip on her arm stopped her. “Go to the car, Pet. I will handle my parents.” Emma whispered.

Regina gulped and nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.” She whispered immediately as she turned around and walked to Emma’s yellow bug.

She sat in the passenger seat, and wondered if she was going to get punished, or if they were going to fight… and honestly, she wasn’t quite sure which one she was more worried about. They very rarely fought, but they’d had problems with Mal in the past, and every time it was because Regina didn’t do enough to fight off her advances. (She never returned them, but she wasn’t as ferocious when she turned them down as she was everyone else and it made Emma angry) So, it only made sense that after everything they’d started recently, Emma would be even more furious. Regina was _hers_ now. It was wholly disrespectful for her pet to allow others to touch her now… It even stated that precisely in the contract. She fought back the guilt that was twisting her stomach, and watched the bar doors for her Master, knowing that whatever happened, be it a fight, or punishment, she deserved it.

To her surprise, her wife teleported herself into the driver’s seat of the bug, startling her. She jumped when she materialized. She stayed silent as Emma started the car, and buckled herself up. Too nervous to speak, but as soon as they were on the road, she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“I should have pushed her away, Master. I’m so sorry.” Regina said, her heart pounding in her throat.

“You should have,” Emma said curtly. “But you didn’t… _again_.” She reached over to the center console and turned on the radio, quickly scanning through the stations until she found a song that she liked.

It was clear that she was genuinely upset, and that Regina was in for a punishment far worse than she’d expected to get so soon.

**XXX**

It wasn’t much longer before they arrived at their mansion. Emma parked the Slug Bug, walked around to Regina’s side and grabbed her by the arm as she marched her into the house, up the stairs, and to their bedroom.

When she slammed the door behind them, Regina jumped but stayed silent.

“Get out of that, now,” Emma demanded as she gestured to Regina’s dress.

Regina obeyed immediately as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to her feet before she pulled down her thong and took off her wedges. As soon as she was fully unclothed, Regina felt her wife’s hands grab her wrists forcefully and pull them behind her back; firmly slapping on a pair of metal hand cuffs.

She led them to the bed, turned the mayor around to face away from her and then pushed her firmly on to the bed.

“You thought that you could disrespect me that way, pet?” She growled. “You think that you can just let anyone touch _my body_ like that and nothing will come of consequence?”

She wanted to reply, but she was so afraid to say the wrong thing that she just laid there dazed, ready to accept whatever was going to come to her so that she could be in her wife’s good graces again.

“Well, congratulations! You’ve finally got what you wanted, _real_ punishment. Tonight isn’t going to be anything but painful for you, pet.” She said. “You can thank your precious Maleficent for that.”

Regina whimpered, she was slightly aroused, but she needed her Master to know that she was the only one she could _ever_ desire. She moved herself on the bed so that she could look over her shoulder and see Emma in the closet picking something out. The pure ferociousness in her voice was making her nervous, and she had to swallow back a lump. “I’m sorry, Master! I’m so fucking sorry, please, let me pay my penance so that I can prove to you that she is nothing to me. I am yours, Madame. I wish to be no one else’s. I belong to you in all ways. Mind, body, soul, and heart.”

She turned around rapidly at her wife’s reply, grabbing a riding crop from the box on the shelf in the closet and rushing towards her wife, her boots stomping against the carpeted floor ominously. She whipped the crop directly onto Regina’s round ass with more force than she’d ever used before. The pain radiated through Regina’s ass so badly that she almost screamed. Instead, she gritted her teeth and scrunched her eyes shut tightly while she curled her toes and clenched her fists.

“You think that you have a _choice_ here?” Emma asked. “You think that you can _choose_ if I punish you or not?” Emma scoffed. “You don’t get to choose that, but since I’m such a loving Master, I’ll give you a choice: Would you rather me crop you, fuck you, whip you, and then fuck you again, _or_ whip you, crop you, whip you, crop you, fuck you?”

Regina paused for a moment; she hadn’t expected such terrible options, but number one sounded like the better route, but just before she could open her mouth, a hard whack of the crop came down onto her back; the stinging sensation enough to take her breath away. “Forget it. You don’t get any options, and I actually just don’t want to hear another sound out of your mouth.” With that, she conjured up a ball gag.

“Wait, master! Please, d-,”

Emma shoved the gag into her mouth, pulling the tight straps around her head and letting them snap the back of Regina’s neck.

She tried to speak, but even to her, it sounded incomprehensible against the extensive gag.

“What’s that, Pet? You’re about to get your ass beat? Why yes, yes you are.”

Emma forcefully grabbed Regina by her bound wrists and pushed her face back into the bed. She walked away for a moment and returned with a long, thick leather whip in hand.

Regina couldn’t see it, but she could hear it dragging across the floor and knew _exactly_ what it was.

**SMACK**

The first stoke landed against her ass cheeks harshly. Regina yelped into her gag, her body jolting away from the pain. It hurt like hell, but it wasn’t even close to what she knew it was going to be.

“This is what BAD,” **SMACK** “Pets get when they” **SMACK** “Disrespect their masters and,” **SMACK** “Let stupid bitches.” **SMACK** “touch them. **” SMACK**

After the sixth lash, the pain had already increased significantly. Regina trembled on the bed, groaning fiercely into the rubber gag, her hands straining against the metal chains of the cuffs. Her knees and legs bent upward, attempting to shield her bruised ass for a moment to catch her bearings momentarily.

“If you don’t put those goddamn legs down I will tie them down for you,” Emma growled.

Regina gulped as she lowered her legs, preparing for the next hit, which never came. Instead, she found herself on the bed, her ass in the air, her arms tied to each bed posts, and her legs strapped to the mattress.

She felt two fingers slide through her folds and let out a moan of dire need.

“So wet. Even when you’re being punished you’re horny for me, aren’t you?”

Regina nodded rapidly, annoyed that she couldn’t respond verbally due to the gag.

“Then I guess you won’t mind if I do-,” Regina felt two moist fingers slide inside of her puckered asshole. Her eyes bulged, never had Emma done anything like this before, and despite being excited at being used by Emma, she hated the sensation; but Emma wanted this, so she could have her like this.

Emma swirled her fingers around inside Regina’s asshole, and all the Queen could do was take it. She hated this feeling, but absolutely loved that Emma was having her way with her.

Suddenly, Emma’s fingers were gone, and so was Regina’s arm restraints.

“Spread yourself for me,” Emma demanded.

Regina did as asked, reaching behind her and placing the palms of her petite hands against her round butt cheeks, pulling them apart, and revealing her puckered hole for Emma; praying to any god that may exist that Emma wasn’t about to fuck it with her magic cock.

She heard Emma unzip her pants, and Regina’s heart dropped… That was precisely what Emma was planning to do.

Her gag disappeared. “Beg me to fuck your ass, Pet.”

Regina bit down on her lip, and instead of begging her _not_ to fuck her ass, she did as she was ordered. “P-please, Master.” She begged as she continued to hold her ass open. “Please fuck my ass. I beg you, please. Please give me the honor of having your cock inside my virgin asshole.”

Emma moaned and waved her hand over her crotch, conjuring up her magic penis. “AS you wish, pet.” She said as she magicked a bottle of lube and poured it all over Regina’s ass.

She poured some into her hand and stroked her massive appendage before aligning the tip of her dick with Regina’s asshole.

Regina held her eyes shut tight, and clenched her hands into her ass cheeks as Emma pushed the first two inches inside her tight ass. She had never taken a penis inside her ass, let alone one as thick and long as the one Emma had adorned. Her ass stretched and burned around the massive appendage and filled her apex with an ache that could only be cured by Emma’s enormous girth.

 She felt Emma’s hands on her hips, and Regina took a slow breath before her wife pulled back a little and slammed forward. Regina yelped and bucked against her, but there was nowhere she could go; not that she wanted to. The thick shaft pulled back again, and rushed forward, stretching her wider as Emma continued to fuck her. Each powerful thrust tore into her and burned all the way up to her skull and left her crying out.

“Ah! F-fuck!” She yelped.

“That’s right pet, take it like a good girl,” Emma said, the warmth in her voice slowly returning; which meant Regina was pleasing her, so she bit her lip and buried her face into the sheets as she thrust backward against the pain.

Her body ached and trembled as she cried out once more. “Oh, fuck. Ple-please, Master, fuck my ass until I’m forgiven.” She begged, hoping that this would be all the punishment she would receive because she knew she wouldn’t be able to walk right for a week after Emma was done with her. “Make me pay for my transgressions, Master.”

“Who owns you?” Emma grunted as she continued to fuck Regina’s ass.

Regina whimpered. “Y-you do, Madame. Only you.”

“That’s right!” Emma growled as she slammed her cock into the mayor’s ass again, and again. “What will you _never_ do again?” She asked.

“I will n-never let Mal-,”

Emma slapped her ass, cutting her off. “You will _not_ name that bitch in this house.” She admonished. “Now, try again. What will you _never_ do again?”

Regina gulped and rephrased her answer. “I will never allow anyone to touch me ever again without your explicit permission, Ma’am.” She said tremulously, her pain level increasing as Emma’s pace did.

“Good girl,” Emma responded, filling Regina’s heart with pride, and hope that she might be able to cuddle Emma after this was all said and done.

Emma pressed her hands on each of Regina’s shoulders and thrust herself deeper into Regina’s stretched ass; burying herself as deep as she could go. The tight walls of her ass squeezed around her cock.

Regina moaned, the pain still there, but the pleasure was starting to build itself up as well.

If Emma was upset about the sound, she said nothing as she continued to pound in and out of her tight ass.

Soon, she laid on top of Regina and rocked her hips against the former queen. The weight of her body pressed Regina down into the mattress, and she had to pull her arms out from between them.

She rose her arms to the back of her head, and hoped that would be a sufficient compromise; when she received no complaints, she let out a breath of relief before she felt a hot wetness explode inside of her, and heard Emma moan loudly.

She smiled, knowing that she had made her Master cum.

After a few moments, Regina dared to take a glance behind her and saw that Emma was smiling down at her.

“Ma’am?” She asked, not sure what that smile meant.

“Regina, you have no damn idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Regina swallowed. “Does that mean that I’m forgiven?”

Emma smirked and shook her head. “Not quite yet,” She said, pulling out of Regina’s ass and flipping her around and onto her back. “I’m going to give you your last assignment. If you succeed, you will be forgiven.”

Regina gulped, knowing that whatever Emma had in mind wasn’t going to be good. “Yes, Master.” She said, determined to do whatever it took to be Emma’s good girl again.

“You are to keep your legs open, and your arms above your head. I am going to make you cum five times, in seven minutes. If you can get to that, I will forgive you. Is that understood?”

Regina let out a whimper, unsure if she could succeed in doing that, but agreeing to it nonetheless; never telling her master no. “Yes, Master. I understand.” She said

She saw Emma conjure up the vibrator, and all she could do was hope to god she didn’t fail her Master.

It pressed against her clit, and she swallowed and held her legs wide, and her arms above her head as it clicked onto high.

“Remember. Five in seven, not a second more.” Emma said sternly as she placed the vibrator exactly where she knew her wife would need it.

Regina moaned loudly and nodded, holding her breath to try and make the first orgasm come faster; she was in desperate need.

It felt perfect, making her whole lower body start to thrum and tingle. She relaxed into it, letting it grow.

“Six minutes and thirty seconds, pet.”

Heat was spreading through Regina’s body, her hips rolled into the toy, and she came with a guttural groan. Her body pulsated, and she hoped that Emma would turn the vibrations down for a moment, and let her clit gather itself, but she wasn’t foolish; she knew that this was a punishment, not meant for her enjoyment.

It was a lot to take. She tried to pull away, but Emma was having none of it and followed after her; keeping the Vibrator in contact with her clit the entire time.

“Five minutes, you’re behind, love.” Emma cooed.

 _Shit_ , Regina thought. _I’m going to have to face the overstimulation if I don’t want to fail her._ It made sense; it _was_ a punishment… a terrible one. She wanted to be food for her Master; she wanted to be the _best_ for her Master, so she pushed harder onto the bullet.

The orgasm took her by surprise, and she shuddered against the bed. This time, however, she forced her hips to stay down.

She heard her master whisper. “You’re being _so_ good for me, Pet.” She smiled through her gritted teeth. Only three more to go.

_Fuck._

“Four minutes, Pet.”

That was all she heard before she was coming again. She couldn’t keep going, she had to get away from the overstimulation, or she was going to explode, but once again, Emma followed her.

The former queen let out a whimper, and just before she could plead with her Master to grant her mercy, she came once more. This one didn’t feel at all pleasurable, and more like a last-ditch effort for any sort of release.

“Almost there, pet. You’re doing amazing.” Emma cooed.

That was precisely what she needed to hear, and she pushed herself onto the vibrator once more, and a strangled wail escaped her.

She took deep, long breaths as she pushed through the agony of the overstimulation. Regina felt Emma stroke her hair, and before she knew what hit her, the mayor was crashing into another orgasm.

She couldn’t handle it; she was desperate to get away from that goddamned vibrator.

“One minute left, pet. You can do this.”

Well, that ruined her chance of taking any sort of break… She panted, too sensitive to even imagine having one last orgasm, but knowing that without this last orgasm, she would still be in Emma’s bad graces.

She nodded fervently, ready to push through the torture and to become Emma’s good girl once more.

She breathed hard, trying to will herself together enough to focus on having one last orgasm, but she wasn’t quite sure she could do it.

She began to panic; terrified that she would have to stay Emma’s disobedient pet for an undetermined amount of time.

“Thirty seconds pet, come on love, you can do it.”

Regina felt the fear continue to rise.

_I can’t fail her._

She ground down as hard as she could, gritting her teeth through the torturous sensation of over stimulation; pushing herself closer and closer to the brink of an orgasm.

“Five.”

Her heart was pounding; her clit was throbbing.

“four.”

_Please come. **Please**_

“Three.”

_Oh god, no… I’m going to fail her._

“Two.”

As soon as the word escaped Emma’s mouth, it felt like a volcano erupted between Regina’s thighs. The tension in her clit was releasing and her whole body began shaking.

“ ** _OH, FUCK_** ” She screamed as the orgasm crashed through her body like a stampede of wild buffalo. Painful, loud, and tremulous.

The vibrator stopped, and as Regina looked up, she saw her wife smiling down at her.

“I love you.” Regina croaked out; she needed her wife to know that. She knew that Maleficent was a sore subject, but no matter how many times Emma worried one thing would remain true: Regina couldn’t be attracted, couldn’t even t _hink_ of loving, and could never want anyone else but Emma Swan. “Only you. _Always_ you.” She panted as her body continued to tremble.

Emma leaned down and kissed her lips. “I love you too, Regina.” She hummed. “Only you. _Always you._ ”

Regina smiled to herself, glad that this had been taken care of. Pleased that she had paid her penance. And happy to know that her marriage was fully intact.

She watched her wife magically put everything away, and then crawl into the bed with her.

“How’s your.. you know…” Emma said awkwardly as she pointed to Regina’s ass.

Regina chuckled. “Don’t worry about that, Dear. Just hold me.”

Emma nodded and did as requested, spooning Regina’s back tightly. “Next time I’m going to actually kill her.” She deadpanned.

Regina laughed as she felt love radiate through her. “There won’t be a next time, darling. Because I will just teleport her into another dimension if I see her again.”

They both laughed joyfully and continued to revel in each other’s embrace as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed! As always, suggestions and thoughts are appreciated:)


	4. Chapter 4

Regina woke up the next morning, still embraced in her beautiful wife’s arms. She smiled, unable to believe that after every horrible thing she’d done in the past she was still able to be there, in the arms of the only person she’d ever be able to love like this.

She decided that she’d freshen up a bit before Emma awoke, just in case she was in the mood to play again, but when she tried to escape her wife’s loving embrace, Emma’s hold only tightened. “Baby, I don’t want to let you go yet,” Emma whined petulantly.

Regina chuckled. “Emma, I was just going to take a shower.”

“But cuddles are more important than hygiene.” Emma mused, still holding onto the brunette as tightly as possible.

When Regina looked over her shoulder, she saw that the blonde’s eyes were still closed, and her face was morphed into an expression of defiance. She rolled her eyes. “Miss Swan, I-,”

Instantly Regina found herself on her back, with Emma staring down on top of her.

“Don’t call me that, Gina. Remember what happened last time?” Emma asked seductively, causing a flood of arousal between Regina’s thighs.

Regina gulped. “Sorry.”

Emma shrugged and climbed off of her. “After everything last night, I’ll let you off with a warning.” She said, sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from Regina. Her shoulders were slumped, and there was a strain to her voice that made Regina’s alarm bells go off… Something was going on in Emma’s mind that Regina needed to clear up asap.

She scooted over to the edge of the bed, sitting right next to Emma, and placed her hand on the blonde’s bare knee. “Emma?”

Emma let out a sigh. “Last night… I-,”

“Fucked my ass for the first time?” Regina asked, putting the pieces together quite easily… Emma was still terrified that she’d gone too far.

The sheriff let out a long breath. “Yeah, that. I-,” She paused, then covered Regina’s hand with her own and rubbed her thumb over it as she looked up into her wife’s eyes. “I’m so, sorry Regina. I didn’t even ask you about that. I mean, I asked you about the butt plugs, but-,”

  
“Emma, I love that you care about me, but stop apologizing. Stop worrying. When we’re in that mode, when I’m your submissive; you do whatever you want to me. Stop worrying so much, baby. Everything I said in that contract is true. You were so sure of yourself last night, and I deserved every bit that you gave me… That incident with Maleficent was very avoidable had I only tried, and you were right to punish me, but if I’m being honest… I didn’t think of the anal as a punishment. From the way you were fucking me, it almost seemed as if you were…” She trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe what it seemed like Emma had been doing.

“Claiming you?” Emma nervously mused.

Regina nodded and let out a laugh. “Precisely.”

Emma nodded. “I was, but then last night I had a dream; a nightmare, really, and I just…” She shook her head. “It made me rethink everything. “

Regina raised her brow. “How so?”

“I’m scared, Gina. I’m _terrified_. I trust you to tell me, to safe word out if it’s absolutely necessary, but I don’t trust myself. I feel like I’m going to fuck this all up.”

Regina was baffled. How on Earth could Emma still be scared after everything they’d done to get to this point? “Darling, what can I do to show you that you have complete ascendency over my body?”

Emma let out a shaky breath. “I don’t know.”

A thought struck Regina, she hated talking about their past sexual relationships, but at this point, it seemed as if it were almost necessary. “When you… did this… in the past; was it as absolute as what we do?”

Emma winced and shook her head. “No. It was… more laid back.”

Regina nodded, processing that information. “And those levels you were speaking of?”

Emma let out a huff. “The last time I made it past level two it was a disaster, it ended terribly.”

The mayor’s heart broke… Emma was terrified of hurting Regina. Why hadn’t she realized that she should be concerned about her wife’s feelings throughout this entire experience just as Emma had been of Regina’s? “Oh, _Emma_.”

Emma shrugged. “I want this with you, Gina… I _really_ want this… It’s just… You’re the most significant relationship I’ve ever had, and I’m just… I’m terrified of losing you.”

“No.” Regina shook her head rapidly. “No matter what happens in that bed. Or anywhere that we have sex, as long as you respect the safe word, there will be no issues between us. And as I’ve promised you abundantly… I will _never_ safe word without it being a necessity.”

“I know, Gina… I know. It’s just… That dream, it made me realize that last night was only level two, and you’ve already got a bruised ass, and I’m sure one hell of a sore ass… What if I-,”

“As I’ve said a multitude of times, Emma Swan, in that mode you let _me_ tell you if I can’t take anymore, and if I can’t, I swear on my life I will tell you. From what I’m hearing you had a horrible past partner, and I promise you I will be better than them… I will be better than _all_ of them because not only am I your submissive in the bedroom, but I am you _wife_ everywhere else. Do you understand me?”

Emma bit her lip nervously, a tell that Regina had successfully broken down the Sheriff’s walls, but she was still scared regardless.

Regina didn’t know what else to do that would prove to her wife that she would be able to handle whatever the Sheriff could give her, so knowing that this could be the end-all-be-all, of their BDSM escapades, she held her breath and spoke. “Show me Level Five.” She suggested as confidently as she could.

Emma looked at her incredulously. “Regina, no.” She shook her head firmly. “That’s… That’s way too soon.”

Regina shook her head. “I have no control over what you do to me, but I would like you to know that this is what I want. I want this, with you, baby. So, if you need to know that whatever you do to me is okay, if you want to feel _safe_ while you’re doing things to me the way that I feel safe when I’m at your mercy, then this is what we need to do. Give me your absolute worst, baby. I promise you whatever happens at the end of it, will not make us any less happy.”

Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she visibly meditated on the idea. “You _did_ watch the same movie I did, right?” Emma asked incredulously. “Did you see how Anastasia reacted when she got the worst that Christian had to offer? She called him a monster, and it almost ended them!”

Regina nodded. “I know baby. But I’m not her. Don’t you see? She wasn’t interested in BDSM, not like I am. I _want_ this. I want this with _you_. So, please, Emma… Give me your worst. I want no mercy.”

With a shaky breath and a curt nod, Emma conceded. “Alright, but baby… if it gets to be too much, _ple-_ ,”

“It won’t,” Regina interjected. “But if it did, I would use the safe word. I promise.”

Emma looked at her wife and smiled. “I love you so much, Regina. More than anything.”

When their lips connected, Regina felt butterflies dance in her chest, and she smiled into the kiss. When they pulled back, Regina lifted a quizzical eyebrow. “So, when are we going to do this?”

Emma smiled shyly. “Tonight.”

**XXX**

“Hold out your arms for me, Pet.” Emma directed her firmly.

As Regina obeyed, Emma secured neoprene cuffs around each of her wrists. Both of the cuffs were disconnected from anything other than a titanium ring, that would easily connect to a clip or hook.

When Emma bent down to fasten identical cuffs to Regina’s ankles, Regina looked up above her, to see that they were indeed going to be connected to something; chains.

She saw two chains hanging from a metal pillar across the room that hadn’t been on their bedroom ceiling before. Curiosity and anticipation began to well up within her as she looked down and saw that a similar anomaly had happened to their floor; because there hadn’t been chains connected to the floor before either. She smiled; happy that their magic could help their sex lives even more than it already had.

Regina admitted to herself that she was just a tiny bit scared, but she refused to let Emma see that; for if she did, Emma’s abundant love for her would make this come to a complete halt; and that was the opposite of what the brunette wanted. Tonight, she intended to take everything Emma gave her in stride, and hold no emotion back; tonight, was going to be the most intense and passionate night of their sexual lives, and she didn’t want anything repressed. Tonight, they were going to lay everything on the table, and if one or both disliked something, they would resituate it and come back for more. Regina wasn’t going to let any of this go without a fight.

Now that she knew she could have this with Emma, she wasn’t willing to give it up unless Emma genuinely no longer wanted to participate in BDSM practices with her.

 

“Come over here, Pet.” Emma directed, pulling her towards the chains. When Regina was beneath them, Emma took the mayors left wrist and rose it up to one of the chains before looking without any deviation into Regina’s eyes. “I want to clarify something.” She asserted. “I will not gag you, and you can use your safe word at any time.” She reminded. “It’s still ‘Lasagna’, remember?”

Regina swallowed thickly; she was grateful for Emma’s love and concern for her wellbeing, but she wished it wasn’t so scary for her. “Yes, Ma’am. My safe word has not changed.”

Emma nodded. “Good girl.” She said. “There _will_ be pain, Regina. Are you sure you want to do this? Because as soon as I start, the only way out is by safe wording, and what is the rule there?”

“Only use the safe word if it is an emergency,” Regina replied.

Emma nodded. “Correct. So, are you sure, baby?”

Regina swallowed once more; her body shuddered with anticipation as she nodded and looked Emma solidly in the eyes. She trusted Emma Swan with her life and knew that she wouldn’t cause her any true or lasting harm. “Yes, Madame. I am sure.”

“Okay,” Emma said. “I’m not sure how you came up with this idea, but I’m really glad that you did.” She leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss to Regina’s lips before leaning back. “Now let’s get started.”

 

**XXX**

 

All four chains held Regina fast in place; she stood on the floor, with her ankles locked just a smidge over shoulder width apart. Her arms were detained over her head and slightly to her sides, positioning her in the broadest spread-eagle stance she’d ever been in.

Because she was in the middle of the room, Emma had the ability to have access to every inch of her body, and could walk around her and out of Regina’s sight… adding an extra sense of suspense to it all.

She felt utterly exposed and susceptible; there was no doubt in Regina’s mind that this was e _xactly_ what Emma had intended.

Emma circled her like a panther stalking its prey; her smile predatorial. “I have 5 Questions,” Emma said bluntly. “I will ask one, you will answer it. If your answer is correct, I will give you pleasure; if it isn’t, I will give you pain. The force of the pain or pleasure will increase as the game progresses and you get more answers correct or incorrect.” She explained as she stopped right in front of her Pet and stared into her eyes intensely. “At the end, if you have 3 or more accurate answers, I will release you, and you will get a Level Five reward. If you don’t, you will receive a Level Five punishment. Any questions?”

Regina swallowed. “How long do I have to answer each question?”

Emma smirked. “Twenty seconds.”

“Will you ask all five if I get three right or wrong before you get to the fifth?”

“No, pet. If you answer three right or wrong before we get to five, we will skip to the end result.”

Regina nodded. “Okay. I am ready, Ma’am.”

Emma smirked. “Excellent. Let me grab a few things.” She responded before disappearing behind Regina. She heard their closet doors open, and the box of toys they’d gathered throughout the past month get extracted.

When Emma came back in front of her, however, her hands were empty, “Alright. My first question is; what was the first thing that I ever said to you?”

Regina smiled as she felt warmth climb through her and the memory flashed through her mind

_YOU’RE Henry’s birth mother?!  
Hi…_

“Hi.” She answered smugly.

Emma smiled. “That is correct. Good, Girl.” Regina felt heat pool at her legs at the praise.

Emma stepped into Regina, her hands slipped around the tiny waist of her wife, and she leaned in, pressing a passionate and tender kiss on her full lips.

It began sweet and tender, but the longer it went on, it turned into a passionate make-out session that raged to Regina’s apex.

When they pulled apart, Regina was breathless and in awe. She’d never tire of Emma’s kisses.

Emma stepped back and smiled dotingly before she straightened herself up and fixed her face into one of sternness.

“What is my favorite movie?”

Regina gulped. She skimmed through the last few months, thinking of which movie Emma talked about the most, and could only think of one. “Life Partners?”

Emma frowned, and Regina’s stomach dropped as the blonde shook her head in the negative. “No, Pet. My favorite movie is undoubtedly Ghostbusters.”

Regina internally smacked herself; she should have known that one. They watched it with Henry so many times when he was still living with them that Emma could recite both movies word for word.

She watched Emma walk into her peripheral vision when she came back she was holding a small whip. She pulled it back, and Regina prepared herself for the blow, but she saw Emma hesitate instead, worried expression still on her face.

Regina gave her a nod, telling her that this was okay, and that seemed to re-boost Emma’s confidence as the whip came crashing down onto her left breast. The hit was so harsh that a wave of agony overcame her, and she let out a shrill grunt.

Emma hit her once more on her right breast, which was the more sensitive one, so when the whip connected it was twice as painful than the first hit. She let out a shocked wail, and tears sprung to her eyes, but she fought it back; pleased that Emma seemed to be done. She looked up at Emma, seeing the gleam in her eyes, which meant that she was proud of Regina, and enjoying this experience more than she was letting on behind her worry, and Regina smiled new wave of arousal overtook her… Emma was enjoying playing with her, and that made the queen long for Emma to continue.

Emma smirked. “You did _so well_ , Pet.”

Regina bit her lip, wishing she could request for Emma to talk dirty.

“Alright, question number 3.” Emma raised her brow. “When did I propose to you?”

Regina smiled, remembering the walk along the water and the candlelit dinner like it was yesterday. “September twentieth, 2019.”

Emma shook her head no. “I’m displeased, Pet… It was September twenty-first, 2019.” She tsked as she walked behind Regina once more and dug into the box of toys.

Regina frowned as she realized that Emma was right, and almost let out a plea for forgiveness, but due to her helpless state figured it would only do more harm than good…

For this punishment, Emma came back with… _Ice cubes?_ “This will hurt,” Emma said softly as she shoved not one, not two, but _three_ ice cubes into Regina’s tight asshole. The coldness chilled her, and she tried desperately to get away from the sensation; but alas, she was chained.

Soon, the chill turned into freezing and then turned into an ache. She hoped desperately that her walls would go numb; but to her demise, they didn’t. She writhed in her chains, trying desperately to get the ice cubes to melt, while Emma studied her every move; in awe, in pride, and ready to stop it all at the simple drop of a specific word.

When the Ice cubes were liquidized entirely, Regina clenched her ass one last time and then looked up to her master. Her arousal was through the roof and seeing Emma’s glazed over eyes was something she just couldn’t handle; it was far too erotic to hold back a moan. “I’m ready, Madame.” She croaked breathlessly.

Emma nodded. “Who made the first move?”

Regina sighed, remembering the day before Emma’s wedding to Hook; how Emma came barging into the mansion, to find a drunk-off-her-ass Regina sobbing over a photo of herself Emma, and Henry at Henry’s Sweet Sixteen party to ask Regina if the rumors were true if Regina _did_ love her. When Regina denied it futilely multiple times, Emma had cupped Regina’s face and slowly leaned in, giving her ample opportunity to pull away… When she hadn’t their lips connected, and the rest was history (as was Hook).

“You did, Ma’am.”

Emma smiled. “That is correct.” She said, walking over to Regina, and pushing her breasts together so that her nipples were almost touching before she leaned down and began to lick them both at the same time.

Regina moaned as the pleasure built up, her arousal growing even more desperate; her need for an orgasm far more significant than it’d been in weeks. Emma released Regina’s left breast, focusing on her right -the most sensitive of the two-. She pulled the tender flesh of the former Queen’s swollen nipple into her mouth, rubbing her tongue over it rapidly, causing the mayor to let out a strangled moan. She continued lapping at the nipple in her mouth for a few moments longer before releasing it with a loud _*pop*_. _GOD_ Regina loved that feeling… She loved it all. Every single thing so far was _magnificent_ ; perfect really.

When she stopped, Regina instantly missed the contact and tried her hardest to follow after Emma’s mouth.

Emma smiled down at her Pet and kissed her soundly before stepping back the rest of the way.

“Now for the tiebreaker, my love.” She said softly. “What is my least favorite feature of mine?”

Regina swallowed… Emma rarely showed any lack in self-esteem, but when she did it was usually about her very faint stretch marks from her pregnancy with Henry. There was also her smile lines. She wasn’t quite sure which one would outweigh the other. She only had twenty seconds, so she hurried and guessed as fast as she could. “YOUR SMILE LINES.” She yelled out as Emma was about to speak.

Emma’s smile went away, and she shook her head ‘no.’ “Sorry, Pet… The answer was my stretch marks.”

Regina frowned, not only because she had failed to answer correctly, but because Emma was self-conscious of something on her own body that Regina found beautiful and loved her for.

She looked up at Emma and was about to ask her what her punishment would be; when the Sheriff waved her hand and released Regina from her restraints.

“Your punishment will come in three parts, Pet.” Emma started slowly as she pulled Regina to her and pushed her onto her hands and knees, her ass in the air. “I will cane you, I will spank your cunt, and then you will repent. Is that clear?”

Regina gulped. She’d never had to deal with any of those punishments besides repenting. She took in a deep breath, knowing that she was in for a world of hurt; but she’d asked Emma for the worst, for _no mercy_ and she’d gotten it. “Yes, Master.” She replied.

Emma nodded and conjured up a cane. “Count to ten.” She said sternly.

Regina gulped. “Yes, Master.”

She felt Emma’s soft palms caress her round ass momentarily. “This will hurt more than anything I’ve ever done to you. Do you remember your safe word?”

Regina gulped. She was nervous as hell, but she was dead-set on proving to Emma that Regina could take the absolute worst. “Yes, master. It is Lasagna.” She said as she met Emma’s eyes over her shoulder.

Emma smiled in approval before nodding curtly. “Excellent, Pet. Now, look forward and prepare yourself.”

Regina did as she had been ordered, and within moments she heard a **SWISH** and then a loud crack as she felt the sharp pain as the cane smacked her ass for the first time with extraordinary force. Her whole body tensed in shock and pain as a ferocious pang of fire erupted deep in her flesh. There would undoubtedly be welts left; the idea sending waves of excitement and arousal through her.

“ONE!” She yelped.

**CRACK**

Stroke two hit her even harder, and she shrieked out a loud wail as she hissed in a lungful of air and jerked. “TWO!”

 **CRACK** “THREE!”

 **CRACK** “FOUR!”

 **CRACK** “FIVE!”

Agony shrouded agony with each passing hit. The pain was at a level that was beyond her comprehension, but the arousal she felt? It was something she’d never known before, and all she knew was that if Emma intended to spank her pussy after this, she was very likely going to be fighting back an orgasm as well.

At the sixth crack, she was shaking with pain. “PLEASE Master! I beg of you! No more. Please!”

“Is it Lasagna level?” Emma asked.

Regina swallowed, “No, Master.”

**CRACK**

Regina grunted. “SEVEN!” She yelped.

“No mercy. Remember pet?” Emma crooned.

Regina smiled despite her pain. Glad that Emma was finally building up the courage to be her true dominant self. “Yes, Madame.” She croaked out.

By the tenth smack, Regina’s ass was on fire, but she knew she was no where near done.

Emma picked her up, and carried her to the bed, lying her down on the back.

Regina instinctively opened her legs for her, preparing herself to be spanked where she’d never been spanked before. “I will spank you here five times. You are to stay silent, and remember Pet… DO. NOT. COME.”

Regina gulped and nodded rapidly. Emma’s hand raised, but she hesitated, her eyes locking with Regina momentarily, before it fell, _hard_ onto Regina’s clit.

It took everything she had not to let out a moan, and to fight back the orgasm that pleaded to escape. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt… Just tortured Regina by pushing her closer to ecstasy when she had to refrain from doing so.

“Oh, my, Pet. You’re so wet for me,” Emma crooned.

Regina nodded as she fought to regulate her breathing. The orgasm she was struggling to keep at bay was fighting her relentlessly.

The second smack one was slightly painful, but she couldn’t help the moan as it smacked her and a loud slurping sound resonated through the bedroom because of how incredibly wet she was for the blonde.

The third was the hardest to manage as it hit her directly on the clit, right where she needed the pressure. Her hands automatically went to cover her core, but Emma’s hands caught her wrists. “You will _NOT_ cover your pussy, Pet!” Emma said sternly, before waving her hand and restraining Regina to the bed.

“I’m sorry, Master!” Regina whimpered. “I didn’t mean to!”

Emma nodded and returned to disciplining her Pet.

The last two strokes were finished, and Emma stood up and unfastened her wife. “Kneel, Pet. It’s time for your repentance.”

Regina hurriedly did as she was told, her hands interlocked behind her back with her palms facing away from her. She expected Emma to unfasten her pants and reveal her magic cock but was pleasantly surprised when she was met with her natural pussy. “You will eat me out until I come, and after I do, your disciplinary session will be complete.”

Regina eagerly bobbed her head in agreement. “Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.” She said as she leaned up and. Emma closed her eyes as Regina slowly lid her tongue up and down her slit, along the lips, and then over her clit. Sucking, and licking like her life was dependent upon it. She stopped, just before she knew Emma was going to climax and chanced a look up at the amazing woman she’d been lucky enough to marry.

Her eyes were studying Regina like she was the most interesting specimen to ever walk the Earth, and that caused Regina to smile momentarily before she went back to work eating the most delectable treat she’d ever been gifted with. She slid her tongue all the way back to Emma’s asshole, tasting it for the first time, which caused Emma to let out the loudest moan either of them had ever heard from her.

Regina smirked for a second, before sliding back to the pussy she was intent on devouring. She licked, and bit, and sucked, until Emma was grinding into her face, and falling over the edge.

Emma gasped and shuddered as she came, grabbing Regina’s hair for what minute support she could provide. And grinding ferociously into the brunette.

Slowly, she came down from the orgasm and looked Regina into the eyes. “Holy shit, Pet. That was amazing.”

Regina filled with pride at Emma’s praise. “I told you, Madame. I will take whatever you give me.”

**XXX**

Emma had ordered Regina to stay kneeling as she ran downstairs. Regina had obeyed, wondering what the blonde had in store for her next. She hoped, beyond hope that it would be an orgasm of her own but the mayor had high doubts that would come to pass.

When Emma returned, it was with candles and a boom box. “Be back in a sec.” She said breathlessly as if she had been running.

She went into the master bathroom (very fitting) and closed the door. Music began playing, and about five minutes later Emma slipped out from behind the door, hiding the contents of the room from Regina.

She walked over to Regina and offered the brunette her hand and helping her stand. “You’ve done incredible today, Pet. It’s time for your reward.”

Regina furrowed her brow, about to contest when she felt Emma’s hand slip between her thighs and massage her clit. “A-ah.” She moaned.

Emma smirked. “Would you like to come for me, darling?”

She nodded fervently. “Yes, _please_.”

The sheriff gently walked her towards the bed and laid her down. “You may come, baby. Whenever it rises, come for me.”

Regina almost let out a cry of joy as she nodded in acknowledgment. Emma began massaging Regina’s clit with her index finger, and the brunette let out a loud gasp as the euphoria almost took over her body. Emma hummed in approval. “That’s right, baby. Let the pleasure overtake you.” She whispered seductively in her wife’s ear.

Soon a thumb entered Regina’s sleek and tight slit causing the brunette to let out a whimper as she began to stumble towards the plateau of climax but was interrupted by a gasp as Emma’s mouth enveloped her tit.

As soon as Emma’s hot mouth encircled her areola and her tongue began to dance against her nipple ecstasy overtook her and a tsunami of pleasure enraptured her body. She writhed, and trembled, and wailed out in hedonism.

When Regina’s trembling calmed, and her orgasm was ridden out, Emma removed her hand and lapped at her areola a little longer before sitting up and licking her fingers clean.

Regina and Emma both moaned at the action before Emma picked up her wife and smiled. “Time for the rest of your reward.” She whispered into her ear as she carried her to the bathroom.

When the door opened, Regina was shocked to see the bathtub filled with steaming water as the water jets caused bubbles to rumble, while candles aligned the sides. “Emma, it’s _beautiful_. You shouldn’t have.”

The sheriff smiled at her wife as she turned up the slow classical music and stepped into the tub, sitting Regina between her legs. “Of course, I should have,” Emma asserted. “You’re my wife, Regina. I’ll always take care of you.”

The hot water stung Regina’s bruised skin, but after a few moments, it settled into a gentle comforting warmth. She leaned into her wife, reveling in her embrace. “Your Level Five wasn’t what I expected.” She said after about twenty minutes of relaxing into Emma.

She felt Emma tense beneath her.

 “Was it too much?” The blonde asked, her voice alight with worry.

Regina laughed. “It was definitely as painful as I had imagined, but I handled it fine, Darling It was marvelous. I just expected you to use more name calling.” She admitted.

“Oh,” Emma said, relief palpable in her voice. “Well, I-I was going to, but I couldn’t. Even when I’m dominating you like that, it feels disrespectful.”

Regina’s heart filled with love, and she turned around in Emma’s arms and smashed their lips together. She was so thankful that she had earned Emma’s love. When the kiss broke, she leaned their foreheads together. “When we are in that mode, Emma… Everything is game. Even some name calling.” She declared, happy that they’d experienced the absolute worst. “No more worrying, no more hesitating, no more second guessing or checking in, alright? Today just further proved my beliefs. You can hurt me like hell, but I can handle it and will love every second of it just because I know you’re enjoying my submissiveness. That you’re enjoying my _body_. Okay? Nothing you will ever do to me will make me not love you. Do you believe me now, baby?”

Emma nodded and smiled. “I do.” She inhaled deeply. “But I don’t think I’m going to go as hard as I did tonight on a regular basis. Just on special occasions.”

Regina laughed and nodded. “Alright, I suppose that we can both agree on that.”

They smiled adoringly at one another and then passionately kissed once more, both happy that they’d finally come to an understanding.

And. If they happened to have bathtub sex that ended up in a sopping wet bathroom floor… Who could really blame them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure how much longer I should continue this story, though. I don't want to overextend this fic and might end it with the next chapter. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
